him and her
by mimi allou
Summary: a story in which kuroko Tetsumi works for a certain redhead who plans to make her his. warning fem.kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer i do not own kuroko no basket**

 **Her**

Akashi Seijuroo had long been an idol of mine before I had the opportunity to meet him personally several years ago. I have been a member of one of his International Akashi foundations that specializes in child care for a year now. Being the head of an international business corporation makes him very busy and always travelling so the chance to see him was quite rare.

It was two weeks ago, that Akashi Seijuroo came to the main branch in Tokyo to check on a charity project in which I am supposed to demonstrate its outlined features concerning the kindergarten architectural building strategy.

It is not like it's my first time seeing him; in fact we went to the same middle school. Back in Teiko when I was fifteen, I used to play with the boys' basketball team since the girls' team got cut, he was the one that discovered my skills and I became the shadow sixth member. We spent a whole year during which we won several championships nationally, and then he had to leave because his father wanted him to finish his studies in London preparing him to carry his family legacy in the world of business.

Sometimes I wonder if it's pathetic of me thinking, or maybe hoping he could remember me but then I figured how can he-the recently voted the most handsome young businessman - remember someone like me a mere shadow with no light.

My train of thoughts has been halted as soon as I heard the squealing sound of the chief manager

'' They are here everyone take your seats…you .. yes you the one with the glasses your tie is a mess, boss dislikes disorganized employees.''

And then all necks turned and I gaped openly as he entered the show room, he was wearing Armani navy blue suit as expected from the emperor no less than flawlessness.

His suit was exquisitely cut and a perfect match for his gracious manners, daring across the shoulders, gentle lines around the waist with an impeccable length…now when I think of it I might have a suit fetish or something because I felt my cheeks burning or maybe it's the air conditioning's fault.

He walked into the room and I tried my best to compose my demeanor and look professional, i greeted him along with everyone else, then I sat on the left side of the long four-sided timber table waiting for the chief manager to signal for me to start the slide-show demonstration, which he has after giving a welcoming speech for the king of my thoughts.

 **Him**

Her thin wavy, long unusual blue sky hair gracefully falls down to her shoulders and encircles her oval-shaped face. A baby pink blush usually brings out her smooth clear complexion and kissable cute cheeks. Her large blue orbs remind me of a flawless azure sky. Her curved small nose gives her little girl's look that makes me want to pinch it when she talks. And her mouth is also small outlined by puffy lips that she often accentuates with glossy pink lipstick. When she smiles, which is a rare event her well-formed and even, white teeth brighten up her whole face, sometimes I think it can blind me, I guess you can tell that I am head over heels in love with kuroko Tetsumi since I first saw her in middle school.

Life went on and I did not even get the chance to confess my heart's content to her, i thought it was just an adolescent's crush and the feeling would fade away after a period of time at first but It was more than that, I always see her when I close my eyes every single night, remembering her chuckle became my drive when I feel down. That's why I swore to myself that I would find her and plan our reunion so as she falls for me as I am for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Him**

There was very lively as well as wise expression in her eyes but most impressible was the deep love and peace they transmitted to everybody when she spoke to the audience, her very calm gestures are more convincing than any powerful and eloquent talk, because when you watch her you cannot help but agree with her, even my subordinate Mayuzumi Chihiro looked deeply attentive and creepily happy.

The idea of her capability made her appear enigmatic and strong. There was also something comforting about knowing that she could take care of herself, that she was not somebody dependent on others.

It took all my might to get a hold over myself and restrain my screaming heart that I can hear it beating deafeningly. Her spirit, her courage; the fact that she has a mind of her own that she never ceases to surprise me, all the more reasons for me to worship her.

She concluded her presentation with a smile that made everyone mesmerized .The weird thing is that she never looked at me directly during the presentation.

 **Her**

' _Thank god I have a stoic face, Akashi-kun is a perfect man and I won't settle for less.'_ Kuroko Tetsumi thought as she exited the presentation room along with her superior Hyuga Jumpei leaving the Akashi board discussing the project strategy.

After walking through the long hall and as soon as she turned the corner, her legs gave up and fainted on the spot luckily a pair of arms caught her slim but curved little figure , prominent worry engulfed blood red eyes.

''kuroko, oi .. kuroko open your eyes'' the sun- kissed tall male was kneeling down holding then shaking the girl's small frame gently in an attempt to wake her up.

''I told her not to overwork herself, kagami take her to my office so she can rest, luckily Rico is here , she' ll handle the situation'' Hyuga yelled and ran down stairs to catch-up with his wife who works in the hospital across the street leaving behind kuroko's occupational partner to deal with the rest.

 ** _Meanwhile in the conference room…_**

Everyone agreed upon hearing the bluenette's presentation. So Akashi wanted to deliver the news personally to her.

He paced down the hall along with Mayuzumi who insisted on coming along with him reasoning he wanted to see the bluenette's expression when she finds out she got herself a very good deal that benefits her future as well as her newly formed company.

The surprise landed on the redhead like a meteor; he froze instantly as he observed a 'soon going to be dead man carrying ' _his kuroko bridal fucking style'_

Irritation mixed with concern over kuroko's well-being made his blood rushed through the veins in his neck. In a blink of an eye he was standing next to kagami Taiga glaring at him furiously

 _'' I'll take it from here.''_ Akashi said firmly _._

 _''Who the hell are you?'',_ kagami blurted out.

Mayuzumi stepped in to prevent a crime from happening and said in a calm yet stern voice

 _'' This is Akashi Seijuroo and you need to do as he says, please give her up to him.''_

 _''I don't care who he is and I sure as hell won't give her up to a stranger.''_

Akashi stepped away knowing that his top priority is not to kill the now growling weirdly split eyebrows redhead but the safety of' _his Testsumi'_

Taiga walked fast carrying the unconscious kuroko and went in his senior's office, Akashi strode behind him _._

 **Time skip**

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in unfamiliar room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head the, the glaring lights blinded me.

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

 _''no, don't''_ and cool fingers caught my hand _._

 _''kagami-kun''_ I turned my head slightly and he was standing next to the bed.

 _''What happened?'',_ I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall.

 _''You've been out for almost two hours now''_ stated kagami while helping me sit up and adjusting my pillow, then he proceeded _'' you've been reckless, you told me you were eating properly.''_ I opened up my mouth to protest but he glared at me.

 _''Vanilla shakes are not food, kuroko.''_ he snorted _._

 _''What about the contract? I must go back.''_

 _''No need''_ he looked at me with a huge goofy grin on his face _'' We got the contract thanks to you, that arrogant redhead told Hyuga-sempai after he insisted on bringing you here ''_

 _''Really.'',_ and before I could say anything else Akashi appeared behind Kagami.

 _''I guess you've got a spice of temper,"_ commented Akashi, surveying the flushed cheeks and indignant eyes opposite him.

 _"It goes with hair like yours, I reckon",_ was kagami's response.

 _''It's been a long time Tetsumi'',_ Akashi said with a wide smile ignoring the raging tiger.


	3. Chapter 3

_''It's been a long time Tetsumi'',_ Akashi said with a wide smile ignoring the raging tiger.

It felt like the room went upside down A SHAKY 'HEY' is all came out of my mouth 'how lame' I said to myself.

''Better?'' said Akashi before sitting on the edge of the bed.

'' yeah, I think so, kagami-kun told me you were the one who brought me here, you shouldn't have bothered yourself''

''It is the least I can do, we were teammates after all.'' These words took me down memory lane. As I drifted I dreamed.

I met him for the first time in the month of September, during the entrance ceremony in Teiko middle school. I didn't think much of it just another boy at school. We never talked, only shared a brief moment when our eyes met. When I searched my head to remember how he looked like, for I had not paid much attention on him except for that rare beauty of his mismatched eye color. The second time I saw him was a coincidence or so I think knowing how he loves to take control of everything, anyway I was in the basketball court trying to release my frustration over the news I received that morning. He approached me asking if we could play a one on one, and so we did until we collapsed.

As we sat down and began talking as two strangers, the atmosphere was not quite intense yet not awkward all at the same time. Silence was appreciated. He offered me to join the boys' basketball team I happily agreed.

We used to train every day after school. I made new friends, they even gave me a nickname 'the phantom sixth player' the other members were known as 'The generation of miracles'.

We had breakfast one morning at a coffee shop on the way to school that serves western banquets, I didn't get anything because I don't usually eat that early, but he insists I get some breakfast too. I said no, he refused, and as the waitress brought over his breakfast, he started eating, half way through his breakfast, he cut half his pancake as well as splitting his bacon and eggs. Then he slid the plate towards me, I smiled and shook my head in a no motion, he glared at me for a second, and then continued eating. I laughed and returned reading a book in my hands, he went quiet, as to see if I would notice. I looked up, and realized he was staring at me. I skimmed his face, his skin was fair, and his eyes were glinting. I asked him what he wanted. He replied, '' You will eat your part of the pancake.''

I glared right back at him and replied, ''no, and you can't make me even if you wanted to.''

He lifted his fork off his plate, and stabbed the triple stacked vanilla syrup covered pancake (which by the way triggered my adoration to vanilla milkshakes), with a big grin on his face. I tried to define what his next move was. He picked up the fork with the pancake on it, and headed straight for my face, before I knew it, they were pressed right up against my mouth, I was shocked my eyes grew large and my mouth dropped opened, and in, went the pancakes. Akashi laughed really hard and said, ''told you I could make you eat them, I am absolute after all.'' and smiled a sly smile. As I chewed I laughed and said to myself 'he really is absolute' .He got a text from someone, looked at the time and said he had to leave. I said I'd walk him out, but he refused saying I should finish the breakfast

No promises were made, no goodbyes were said, what were days of silence, turned into weeks, Midorima-kun told he had to leave because his father wanted him to.

It was so long ago yet I remember it as if it were just yesterday.

Voices went loud

'' Oi kuroko ,kuroko wake up'' '' Shintarou do something.''

''I'm trying''

As i opened my eyes the realization hit me.

'Oh crap, I fainted again!'


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy reading…

XXXXX

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Akashi Seijuroo's low, frantic voice in my ear.

''Tetsumi? Are you all right?''

'' I'm fine.'' My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding my hand in an iron grasp.

'' Be careful,'' he warned as I looked down to see that his fingers brushed against mine slightly as he removed his hand, _that's new._

I turned to sit down, and this time he let me.

'' Just stay put for now, kuroko.'' The green eyed tall man said firmly.

''I'm completely fine Midorima-kun'' I sighed '' There is nothing wrong with me.''

''you are not fine, you've been out for almost an hour, you have to rest.'' _Doctor Midorima ladies and gentlemen_ , Akashi-kun nodded in agreement.

It was so difficult to take him seriously once my eyes landed on a ridiculous small yellow rubber duck dangling from his chest pocket; this was always the case with the horoscope maniac and the generation of miracles' shooter.

We practically meet every now and then, since he is in a relationship with my next door neighbor Takao-kun. It puzzles me though, Midorima-kun is a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards people but his voice and greeting were as opposite as his aspect. He had a sweet, low manner of speaking, which I think served him well as a doctor and all. On the other hand, Takao was loud, fun, outspoken and outgoing. It's not a bad thing at all but sometimes it can be annoying. The contrast resembled what you see in a miserable, mountainous country and a beautiful fertile valley.

''Can't I go back to the company?'' I asked.

'' Maybe you should take it easy today.''

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Akashi-kun's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

'' I'm taking my leave.'' Said Midorima-kun with a deep sigh then continued ''Someone has to spread the good news'' I gave him a questioning look

''Actually'', Akashi corrected, ''Most of your company seems to be in the waiting area.''

'' Oh no,'' I moaned covering my face with my hands.

Midorima-kun raised his eyebrows. ''Don't you want to see them?''

''No, no'' I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly.

I was busy fixing my clothes and I looked up he was smiling softly then he brushed some hair off my forehead. Running the backs of his fingers down my cheek, he whispered,'' You still have these crazy locks. I missed them.''

 _Well, am I hallucinating or is he really flirting with me? I chased this thought away because there is no way in hell he would mean it that way because let's face it he is Akashi seijuroo for crying out loud, maybe it is something he had picked up while living abroad or so I think._

Back to the situation at hand, Not only his appearance was alluring but also the fact that his breath was a hair away from my face and his voice, _oh god_ that seductive tone of his, it made my heart skip a beat or two, luckily I was able to maintain my composure and I just smiled slightly

''Sorry,'' I bowed.

'' Why are you apologizing?'', Akashi asked.

'' For troubling you and everything, you must've left work to come and take care of me,'' I said looking down my feet and scratching the back of my head. _Lame gesture I know_

And before he could respond, the door went open and a bunch of familiar and unfamiliar faces entered the room, a silver haired man approached him and whispered something in his ear, ' _he must be his assistant_ ', I assumed. Then Akashi-kun turned and looked at me and said:'' I should leave now, please take care of yourself, We will see each other soon''

''Th- thank you'' I stuttered and bowed again. He smiled and exited the room along with the silver-haired man.

I was unwilling to take my eyes off of him, I wanted to stare at his back so bad but the crowd blocked the view, I huffed to my disappointment. _Don't get me wrong, I'm not that shallow_ , but his retreating figure always makes me wonder how anyone can project such power, pride and perfection just by mere walking.

XXXX

'' He is waiting for you in the headquarters.'' Mayuzumi informed.

'' Make the preparations for tomorrow'', Akashi ordered

'' yes, sir. ''


	5. Chapter 5

Please read and review. your thoughts matter.

Him

Hours earlier…..

Pleasantries exchanged, fake smiles and the usual hypocritical atmosphere that typifies the shareholders' meetings, I'm used to it all. My father was smiling bragging about my accomplishments but the thing is he did not look me in the eye even once. The meeting was shortly concluded. He and I were left alone in his Victorian oversized office.

When he turned at last to face me, there was no trace of anything not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, and hard. In that moment I knew he was already far away. Once more I was the enemy. These swings from most loved to most hated would be the end of me.

'' Don't think for a second that I don't know the reason why you returned to Japan, you will learn that history can repeat itself easily so think twice before you risk everything you've accomplished so far for the sake of nonsense.''

Akashi senior said firmly

He saw it in his mind's eye like a film playing, the hunting memories from his childhood he couldn't seem to shake blending together into one raw, aching image. His mother lying in a darkened room, her face swollen with tears for she had the nerve and sent her ten year old playing basketball instead of studying with the private tutor. The conversation on who decides how to raise the kid turned into a fight and then his father hit his mother so hard that she fell down the stairs, all in front of a trembling small figure with red hair that resembles his mother's also resembles the blood dripping from her body.

She did not die; she won't have children again though.

The reply was instantly given

''There is stubbornness about you that can never be softened at the will of others even I your only son stood like a fool and let you command my fate but father not now not again not even you can stop me.''

Flames of rage burnt the iron mask of the chief with wide eyes like saucers he yelled: '' You insubordinate, ungrateful child, how dare you talk back to me.'' And before he could finish young Seijuroo walked out leaving his old man astonished words breaking in his mouth. Soon loud sounds were heard the breaking of the glass from inside. The other proceeded away from that hell hole thinking that it was just the beginning and he was not wrong.

Her

Slenderly , languidly, her hands set lightly on her hips, the young woman preceded Tetsumi out onto the rosy-colored porch open toward the sunset where red candles flickered on a white round table, surrounding a large plate on it there was something that looks like a cake or a disastrously unsuccessful science project Tetsumi thought.

''Why candles?'' objected Tetsumi, frowning, she snapped them out with her fingers. ''In two weeks you'll be living the dream and I want to celebrate with you, there is nothing wrong with that, right?''

''By poisoning me! ''exclaimed tetsumi

'' You are so mean, Tetsu-kun, just taste it I promise you won't regret it.'', replied Momoi pouting.

Tetsumi rolled her eyes and sat down, surrendering because the alternative is so annoying; days of nagging , pouting and never ending drama.

'' I was just teasing you, come here give me a hug'' the busty pinkette hurried to embrace her best friend/crush.

'' Thank you for the cake…. I guess'' mumbled tetsumi secretly praying for her life.

`` itta da kimassu..`` and the moment she began eating, the door bell rang.

Momoi hurried down stairs to check, seconds later she came back squealing and skipping like a teenage girl whose crush confessed to her or something .

``Who was it?``Tetsumi asked her

`` Tetsu-kun, there was a man at the door …h he gave me this, it is for you.`` Momoi handed a golden embossed bloody red stationery

`` From who?.``said Tetsumi

" I don't know, open it," Momoi replied while panting heavily.

Deep down she knew who the sender was, the scent gave it away somehow, awakening buried memories.

She hurriedly opened it revealing an exquisitely hand written note.

"What does it say?, who is the sender?, is it a secret admirer?, is it from kagami-kun ?..."

" it is an invitation from the Akashi corporation ,they are celebrating the opening of their branch in Japan."

" Can I see it?",asked Momoi

"How tasteful and classy, ….It is hand written, weird." The airhead shrugged the thought away and continued rambling about how lucky Tetsumi was, and how she should buy an evening dress or have a makeover and a new wardrobe... however the bluenette 's only thought is a silent prayer thanking every god out there as she was saved from a definite case of food poisoning .


End file.
